Finding Your Way
by A. bsolute T. ruth S. poken
Summary: Sequel to 'Tracing Your Heritage' Only weeks after their find out their parent's identities, Ami and the others are faced with new, larger challenges. A leak has told the world about the countries and now the children have to face the media. Past mpreg
1. A Glimpse Into the Future

**A/N:  
>Short chapter is short ._. This is really more like a prologue<strong>

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION~~~~: This is a skip ahead. I will go back and explain everything. This is a glimpse into the future. DO NOT GET CONFUSED!**

**Anyways~ I hope I tortured you with the cliffhanger last time :D JK. But seriously...I got whacked by my friend xxDemonInsideYouxx and it hurt!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Ami sat at the table, fidgeting with her hands underneath the table. Looking to her left, she saw Raimund, smiling comfortingly. He took her hand from underneath the desk and squeezed it, whispering, "It'll be okay. I promise."<p>

She bit her lip, but nodded. She looked across the table to all the others.

Marks sat next to Daiyu, trying to hide that fact that he was just as worried as the others. Nobody saw this coming, even him. After seeing the news about the leak, he cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner.

"Stop beating yourself up about it," Daiyu said simply, adjusting her pink cashmere sweater.

"I'm not," Markus retorted.

"Yes you are. Now stop it. The interview's starting soon," She looked up at him, smiling as though she knew something he didn't. He hated that. It made him helpless and he hated feeling like that.

At the very end of the table sat the 6 best friends. Fiore sat in between the twins. For once, Klara had nothing to say. She just looked around, worriedly, "When will this thing end?"

"After it fucking begins," Marcio smirked.

Klara rolled her eyes at her comment, as her sister answered honestly, "I-In a few minutes."

Julita was a nervous wreck. Her mind told her to run, and keep running until her feet wouldn't let her anymore. To run away from the confrontation and face any critics. Her muscles stayed in place. Only the uplift of her chest caused by breathing let on that she wasn't just a beautifully sculpted figure.

Frey set a hand on her shoulder, not saying a word. Frankly, he didn't need to. Just knowing that someone else was there for her was enough.

At the opposite end of the long table sat Tovi and Ilmari. She sat on his lap and waved to all the reporters, oblivious to the fact they were taking note of every little movement of the wrist and every breath taken.

Mid-wave, Ilmari caught her hand, "Stop waving to them, Tovi."

She looked up at him, slightly confused, "Why? They seem like nice people!"

"They're just out to exploit all of us," Ilmari explained, casting glares at any of the reporters that dared look in their direction.

She poked his nose, playfully, "You can really be a pessismist sometimes."

"May we start the interview?" Asked somebody from ABC News.

The children looked around, nodding, replying with a few, "Yeah. Sounds good."

The reporter smiled, "First off, what is it like to grow up with you parents being…well you know." The audience laughed nervously.

"What is it like to grow up with some fucking normal parents?" Marcio retorted, not pleased that they would ask such a vague question.

Raimund rubbed his temples. This would be a very, very long meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Hones<strong>**tly I just wanted to write their reactions to uh...I cant say ^-^"""**

**~DemonMuffinChan**


	2. A New Family

**A/N:  
>I'M SUCH AN AWFUL AUTHOR DDDD:<br>**

**Anyways, 3 new OCs here.**

**Meghan- Age 17; Represents Northern Ireland**

**Seamus- Age 24; Represents Ireland (I RP as this character on dA too)**

**Allistar- Age 27; Represents Scotland**

**Owen- Age 20; Represents Wales  
><strong>

**Okay, I'm posting pictures of my OCs on deviantart and if you're interested, search on google'DemonMuffinChan Zephrya' and the first thing to pop up is my drawing of Zephrya Annan  
><strong>

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"It will only be for a while, Ami. Until this media thing blows over," Alfred smiled slightly, trying to hide his own anxiousness.<p>

Nobody was quite sure how it happened, but somebody from the countries' advisors had leaked the information about the their existence. Their human names were given out and all of them were terribly afraid that their children would have to face the media as well.

"Where the hell am I going anyways?" Ami asked from the backseat of the car, with her backpack leaning up against her.

Arthur gripped the steering wheel, letting out a stuttered sigh, "To my brothers and sister's house."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I have aunts and uncles?" Ami was shocked. She knew that Matthew was her uncle, but her mother never brought up his siblings.

"4 actually. Wales, Scotland, Northern Ireland, and Ireland," He gulped, wondering why he was even letting his daughter near them, "Their human names are Owen, Allistar, Meghan, and Seamus, respectively."

"I'm guessing you don't get along very well," Ami inferred from the scowl on Arthur's face.

"Allistar, Seamus and I are…not on the best of terms shall I say. Try to stay away from them at all costs," The Englishman advised.

"Why? I mean they're **my** uncles!"

"Yes, but they're my brothers and I know their worst sides and their even worse sides," he muttered.

Alfred snickered at Arthur's comments. The American had met his siblings only once, and was not quite as offended by their antics as their brother was. After a half an hour of silence, they had reached Ami's new residence.

The house was surrounded by a large pasture, which made the house look smaller despite the fact that it was quite a large house. The car bounced along the dirt driveway, passing over rocks as they went.

"Oh, and Ami!" Arthur said, rolling down his window before his daughter entered the home.

"Yeah?" she said turning around quick enough that her hat fell off of her head.

"They don't know that you're my daughter, and I'd rather tell them myself. I hope you understand," He said, looking up at her.

She nodded curtly before turning on her heels to head to the doorway. Brushing her hair out of her face she thought to herself, _Don't cry, Ami. Don't cry. Just don't say anything. Forget about it….forget about it…._

By the time she had repeated that mantra a few times, she had reached the front door. Her mouth gaped open when she saw how truly large the house was. Despite the fact it had a cottage-like appearance, it was easily as large as a mansion.

She knocked hesitantly on the door, looking back to check if her parents were there. They weren't.

The door flung open, "Who the hell are you?" a thick Scottish accent replied. He had tossled dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Pulling out his cigar, a puff a smoke wafted over Ami's face. She cringed.

"I'm Allistar," he said bluntly before walking back inside, a trail of smoke following.

Ami peered into the wooden hallway, with paintings lining it, "I'll bring my stuff in, I guess."

Footsteps echoed overhead and the 20 year old blonde looked above, mumbling, "Time to meet more family."

"OI! WHEN'S THE LITTLE BRAT GETTING-Oh, you're here," the Irishman stopped mid-sentence and looked Ami up and down. Copper colored hair donned his head. Freckles lined his cheeks, which lay below a pair of green eyes. One of the only other distinguishable features about him was the small tattoo of a shamrock on the left side of his neck.

"Yes, I am here. I'm Ami," she held out her hand, but he dismissed her.

"I know that. I'm Seamus," he said before walking away, too.

_I can see why Arthur doesn't get along with them_, she though resentfully before deciding to drag her bags up the staircase, to where she guessed her room would be.

"Let me help you with that!" A young girl, 16 at most came jogging over to where Ami was currently hauling her bags over the last few steps. She had bright red hair clipped back to reveal deep blue eyes.

"Thanks. I'm Ami, by the way," The blonde smiled genuinely.

"Meghan here. Did you meet Scot and Ire yet?" she asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Ami nodded, rolling her eyes along with it, "They're pretty odd."

The red-haired teen snorted, "To say the least."

The two walked in silence as they headed to Ami's room.

"You're American," Meghan noted, breaking the silence.

Taking aback, Ami gulped, "Yeah. Why?"

Meghan just shrugged, "I suppose it's just a bit odd that Arthur would choose an _American_ assistant, that's all."

This thought never surfaced to the blonde's mind, "I uh…..well I lived with my dad in America until I was thirteen and then with my mom in England until well, I was 18."

Feigning belief, Meghan recognized that Ami had said 'mom' instead of 'mum'. Ami, however, thought that her lie was fairly spot-on.

"Suppers at seven!" the Irish teen skipped downstairs, only to bump into an older boy.

He had blonde hair with deep blue eyes, "Ah, sorry Meghan."

Laughing Ami said, "Owen right?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously, "That obvious, huh?"

"Well I met everyone else, and I know that I didn't meet you!" Ami grinned, stopping her unpacking.

"How are you liking the house?" He asked politely, taking a seat next to her on the paisley quilt.

"It's amazing! I grew up in an apartment my whole life, so this is awesome!" Ami flopped back onto the pile of pillows.

"Good," the Welsh man stayed there for a very short time, before heading downstairs, leaving Ami up in the mass of pillows.

_I could get used to this_, she thought giddily.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have ANY ideas, please let me know because my mind is only so creative D:<br>**

**~DemonMuffinChan**


End file.
